


A Photo Opportunity

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: ACE Comicon, Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Tom Hiddleston/Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: One shot, imagine being Tom Hiddleston’s girlfriend and surprising him at ACE Comicon.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom had flown out to Seattle on the Wednesday ready for ACE Comicon on Friday. He’d asked me if I wanted to come with him but I said I would stay at home and finish the first draft of my next book. 

He sent a text letting me know that he was fine and had checked into his hotel with Luke, his manager whilst I was sitting in the pub with my friends. “Oh Tom’s arrived in Seattle. Him and Luke are going out to dinner” I said putting my phone down onto the table. 

“Remind me again why you’re here with us and not wrapped up in bed with your gloriously hot boyfriend? Have you two fallen out?” Asked my best friend Lisa who took a long slip from her wine glass. 

I shook my head and drunk from my own glass, fiddling with a strand of my hair. “No, I thought I’d let him have his weekend, plus I’ve got that last chapter to write for the book and…” I looked at my friends, all their eyebrows were raised. “I’m making excuses aren’t I?” 

“You certainly are girl” admitted Melissa who was sitting opposite me

“What should I do?” 

“Book a flight! Surprise him” suggested Abbey who was getting up for more drinks. I let out loud laugh, I couldn’t do that could I? 

The next morning I was on a plane flying over to Seattle and after the nearly 10 hour flight I was safely checked in to the hotel right next to the convention centre which luckily had one double room left. I had already had told Luke my plan to surprise Tom, he thought it was a great idea and had arranged for me to get an All Access pass to the convention which was waiting for me on my bed. 

I got into bed and heard my phone ring. It was Tom under the name of Tommy H on my mobile. I smiled and answered the call. 

“Hello Mr Hiddleston” I said in my huskiest voice, I heard him chuckle down the phone. 

“Hello Darling, sorry did I disturb you? How’s the chapter coming?” 

I felt a tad guilty leaving my characters to fight it out on their own but then I remembered what I was planning on doing and pulled myself together “no, not at all” I answered “I’ve hit a bit of a block actually” 

“Oh darling, I wish I was with you. I’d help get rid of that block” said Tom, I could hear him rattling around in his hotel room, probably sorting out what he was going to wear at the Con tomorrow.

“Oh I know you could” I answered thinking of his famous shoulder massages that always lead to more. I shivered and he laughed again, Tom was thinking of the same thing. “Anyway I’ll let you go darling, I love you. See you soon” 

“I love you too Tom” I replied ending the call. Sooner than you think Mr Hiddleston! 

The next morning I layed about the hotel and used the pool. Luke had texted me to give me a brief idea of when Tom would be finishing his meet and greet photo opportunities and because I didn’t want to spend hours waiting in line to see my own boyfriend I arranged to be the last person in to see him before he would be whisked away again. 

Finally I got ready and called a taxi to take me to Con. it was still insanely busy inside the convention centre and I was a little unsure of where I needed to go. ‘The eagle has landed’ I messaged Luke 

‘:D we’re in Booth 275, there’s only a short queue now. He’s getting tired so he’ll be glad to see you’ Luke sent back. Then another one came through ‘he had NO idea.’ 

I grinned and made my way towards the correct booth, my all access pass swinging around my neck. I made it to his booth quickly and joined the short queue of people still waiting for Tom. The girl who stood in front of me turned around and smiled. Then she did a double take. 

“Are you?” She began to ask in her southern twang accent.

‘Damn she’s recognised me’ I thought 

“Shhhh, don’t say anything. He doesn’t know I’m here” I said to her. She nodded, a little star struck and turned back around. 

The line moved forward and very soon I was second in line for meeting Tom, my heart was pounding, if I was feeling this nervous and excited about seeing my boyfriend then I could imagine how the rest of the line had felt in this position. I ducked behind the woman in front of me as Tom’s eyes roamed over to our position so it wouldn’t spoil the surprise early. 

Luke was going to distract Tom and I was going to sneak up behind him. It was finally time for my friend in front to meet Tom so I inlisted the help of the attendant at the rope to stand in front of me to shield me from view. 

I heard Tom say “thank you for coming Nikki, nice to meet you” and I peaked around the attendant’s form and watched Nikki leave, Luke stepped out and turned Tom around so his back was facing me. 

He was wearing the blue shirt I had bought him for his birthday and my favourite dark blue jeans, he had attempted to tame his unruly curls and had trimmed up his beard a tad. 

“What’s next then mate?” I heard him ask Luke as I entered the room with a massive smile on my face. Luke’s eyes shifted briefly to check that I was in position and then he said “there’s one more person that you need to meet, she’s behind you” 

Tom quickly spun around whilst saying “oh sorry love I didn’t see you there” and then his face dropped when he was me standing there. 

“I should think so too, I’ve been waiting ages!” I joked and threw open my arms to him. Tom gave a loud cry of joy and ran towards me. He swept me up in his arms and crashed his lips against mine, eventually he put me down but still held me close to his body. He smelt glorious as usual and it made me realise how much I had missed him. 

“But I thought you had a book to write” he said, stroking my cheek. 

“ I do, but I missed you too much so I thought I’d surprise you” 

“You certainly did that!” Tom exclaimed tilting my chin up and kissing me again. 

“Come on, let me introduce you to Tom Holland, he’s been dying to meet you!” Exclaimed Tom, taking me by the hand and leading me into the backstage area. 

Mission surprise Tom Hiddleston at ACE Comicon was completed!


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and I walked arm in arm through the backstage corridors of the convention centre. He was in his way to his first panel of ACE Comicon and I could feel that he was a little ball of nervous energy. 

I squeezed his hand and looked up at him “ you ok?” 

Tom gave me a small smile “yes, just a little nervous, you never get used to these things.” I stopped and stood in front of him, I kept my fingers interlinked with his and swung his arms out in little circles. 

“You went on stage at San Diego Comicon in full Loki get up in front of thousands of screaming fans and commanded them to be silent.” I let go of his fingers and placed my hands either side of his face. 

“You can do this” 

“I was being Loki then, this is just me and after everything that has happened in 2016...”

“You’ve got me now. Don’t think about then” I kissed him and felt him almost melt into me.

“What would I do without you?” He sighed and pulled me into a big hug. 

We then made our way into the little holding pen that was just behind the stage, we could hear the mostly female voices of the audience filter through the curtain. Just the sheer volume of them was making me nervous, I kept my thoughts to myself and kissed Tom’s cheek. 

“I’ll be in the front row with a Luke.” 

He winked at me “see you on the other side” he said just as the moderator approached him. 

“You ready Tom?” He asked 

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Tom replied just as I ducked out of backstage.

Tom’s panel was going great as usual, he had nothing to be worried about as I suspected. However just as Tom was talking about CGI there was a surge of screaming coming from the audience. I was temporarily confused until I saw what the commotion was. 

Tom Holland had just ran on stage, I beamed as I watched the young actor run over to Tom and put his arm around him. I could see my Tom was pleased that the younger Tom was behind him as he patted Tom Holland on the back. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, your friendly neighbour hood SpiderMan!” Said the host. 

I watched as Holland ran to the back of the stage to grab a mic. 

“It’s the new TH” exclaimed Tom. The crowd yelled as Holland took a seat.

“What’s up everybody!”

“What you have now it’s an example of TH squared” joked Tom. 

The rest of the panel went swimmingly well and in no time at all we were in the greenroom with Luke trying to arrange a car to take us back to the hotel. 

Tom found it very funny that I was staying in the same hotel as him,especially as we had that phone conversation last night. 

“So where is Tom Holland, I thought he wanted to meet me?” I asked just as the for mentioned Tom Walked through the door. 

My Tom stood up and walked me over to the Spiderman actor “Tom this is my girlfriend Y/n, Y/N this is Tom Holland.” Holland almost choked in the lemonade he was drinking and went bright red.

“Oh my God Y/n! I’ve been waiting to meet you, I’m such a fan” 

“Of my books? You’ve read them?” I asked a little surprised. 

“Yeah, I love them all! I’ve got to say that you and Tom are totally couple goals! Did you want to join my little pizza party night tonight. I think Mackey and Elizabeth are coming. Also don’t forget man that we were going to watch the England game!” 

I looked up at my Tom who just grinned down at me. 

“Yeah we’d love to come” 

“Awesome, I’ll see you tonight at maybe 9pm?” 

“Sure mate, see you then” replied Tom. 

Holland nodded enthusiastically and practically bounded off. I turned to Tom “wow he’s got some energy!” 

“Isn’t he great, I’ve kind of taken him under my wing. He’s the new Tom H now and maybe we can finally get that place in the country you’ve always wanted?” Tom suggested pulling me into his side and kissing the top of my head. 

“ You, me and Bobby?” 

“Exactly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this two part one shot, this is the first time I’ve written Tom Holland so I hope I’ve done him justice.


End file.
